Diabelskie pnącza
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Sam i Dean pracują nad sprawą dziwnych morderstw, w których coś "zjada" ofiary, zostawiając jedynie kości i organy wewnętrzne. Nieoczekiwanie okazuje się, że "diabelskie pnącza" przyciągnęły także tajemniczą dziewczynę, prawdopodobnie łowczynię.
1. Chapter 1

- Jak wyglądały?

Dean ugryzł kawałek tłustego hamburgera, po czym odkładając go na deskę rozdzielczą, oblizał palce i spojrzał na Sama. Ten patrzył na niego rozbawiony.

- Jesteś niesamowity, Dean.

- Wiem, a ty co? Dopiero teraz się skapnąłeś?

Starszy Winchester uśmiechnął się, cały czas przeżuwając; kawałek sera przykleił się do kącika jego ust.

- Naprawdę chcesz słuchać, jak wyglądały te zwłoki przy jedzeniu?

Dean wzruszył ramionami i znowu sięgnął po hamburgera, wyjmując go starannie z papierowej torebki z logo Burger Kinga. Przytrzymując kierownicę jedną ręką, zaczął pochłaniać resztę bułki. Sam uniósł brwi patrząc, jak pojedyncza strużka ketchupu spływa po brodzie jego brata.

- Dawaj, Sammy. – Starszy Winchester otarł wargi kątem dłoni, po czym znowu oblizał palce.

- No dobrze. _Zwłoki odnalezione tydzień temu w kanale ściekowym zostały obgryzione przez nieznane zwierzę. Nie udało ustalić się jakie, ponieważ nie znaleziono śladów zębów na ciele denata. Jego skóra została zjedzona; mięso miejscami obgryzione do kości; narządy wewnętrzne pozostały jednak nietknięte. Ciało zostało także wyssane z krwi. Twarz denata oblano żrącym kwasem o nieznanym pochodzeniu, który stopił skórę i tkanki w stopniu umożliwiającym identyfikację. _Starczy?

Sam oderwał oczy od policyjnego raportu i spojrzał na brata. Ten właśnie zmiął torebkę i rzucił ją na tylne siedzenie Impali. Uśmiechnął się, przeżuwając ostatni kęs.

- Jest jeszcze coś? - zapytał z pełnymi ustami.

Młodszy Winchester pokręcił głową z powątpiewaniem.

- Kilka szczegółów dotyczących wyżartych przez kwas gałek ocznych. Chcesz posłuchać?

Dean uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- Jasne, że chcę.

- To sobie sam przeczytaj.

- Wymiękasz, Sammy.

***

Dean wysiadł z auta, poprawiając krawat.

- Mogę iść sam – rzucił rozbawiony.

Jego brat spojrzał na niego spode łba.

- Widziałem już gorsze rzeczy.

- Och, serio?

- Serio – uciął stanowczo młodszy Winchester, ruszając w stronę budynku szpitala.

Przeszli przez obrotowe drzwi i ruszyli jasno oświetlonym korytarzem. Po chwili dotarli do skrzydła, gdzie znajdowała się kostnica. Za biurkiem siedziała krótkowłosa kobieta, lekko po trzydziestce. Dean dźgnął łokciem Sama, wysuwając się na przód.

- Dzień dobry. – Starszy z Winchesterów uśmiechnął się swoim firmowym uśmiechem.

Kobieta oderwała oczy od pasjansa, w którego grała na ekranie komputera i zmierzyła ich wzrokiem. Jej twarz pozostała jednak obojętna; Sam odchrząknął.

- Nazywam się Jack Nicholson, a to Michael Wayne. Jesteśmy z FBI. – Dean uśmiechając się promiennie, pokazał jej identyfikator. – Chcielibyśmy zobaczyć ciało.

- Ilu agentów FBI trzeba, żeby zobaczyć trupa? – zapytała ironicznym tonem.

- Dwóch, ale bardzo przystojnych. – Starszy Winchester wcale nie wyglądał na zbitego z tropu, wręcz przeciwnie.

- Chwileczkę. – Sam pozostał jednak czujny. – Jest już tutaj ktoś z naszych?

Kobieta spojrzała na nich uważnie.

- Dzieci w przedszkolu są bardziej zorganizowane niż wy – westchnęła, kiedy w ciszy kostnicy dały się słyszeć głosy.

Dean odchylił się nieco do tyłu, żeby zobaczyć, kto nadchodzi. Przez oszklone, szpitalne drzwi dostrzegł biały fartuch lekarza. Mężczyzna wyszedł z jednej z sal po lewej stronie korytarza, najwyraźniej z kimś rozmawiając. Uśmiechał się co chwila nerwowo, poprawiając okulary na nosie. Nagle cofnął się, żeby przepuścić kogoś na korytarz. Wykonał przy tym jakiś dziwny ruch ręką, który z pewnością miał być szarmancki, ale wyszedł dosyć komicznie. Dean niemal zachichotał. Nagle jednak znieruchomiał, bo oto lekarza minęła niewysoka kobieta; jej czarny, idealnie skrojony kostium mocno kontrastował z bielą kitla doktora. Oboje ruszyli korytarzem. Starszy Winchester wpatrywał się w kobietę. Była naprawdę ładna. Zza szkieł w eleganckich, czarnych oprawkach patrzyły ciemnozielone oczy, które teraz podniosły się i na kilka sekund spotkały się ze jego źrenicami. Brązowe włosy kobiety upięte były w staranny kok na czubku głowy, a pełne wargi pociągnięte bordową szminką.

Zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Sam szepnął mu coś do ucha, zdążył zauważyć smukłą sylwetkę agentki i jej długie nogi w czarnych szpilkach, których zbliżający się stukot wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Spadamy, Dean. – Usłyszał głos brata, po czym ten rzucił radosnym tonem do kobiety za biurkiem: - Dziękujemy bardzo. W takim razie rozmówimy się z koleżanką w biurze.

Sam spojrzał w stronę nadchodzącej pary, wykonując dłonią gest „zadzwoń do mnie", ale Dean był pewny, że nikt oprócz niego nie zwrócił na ten ruch uwagi. Młodszy z braci niemal odepchnął do biurka starszego, ciągnąc go w stronę wyjścia. Dean szedł niechętnie, zerkając jeszcze przed ramię na rozmawiającą z lekarzem agentkę. Kiedy wyszli z budynku, Sam wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Dean otworzył samochód i czekał, aż jego brat zajmie miejsce obok niego, po czym zapalił silnik i szybko wyjechał z parkingu, niemal ocierając się zderzakiem o bok czarnego hummera. Przeklął po nosem.

- Dobrze powiedziane – mruknął Sam. – Co tutaj robi FBI?!

- Zwłaszcza tak ponętne. – Dean uśmiechnął się, rozluźniając krawat po szyją. – Widziałeś ją, Sammy?

- Tak, Dean, ale nie wiedziałem trupa.

- Też mi powód, żeby być rozczarowanym.

- Nic nie mamy!

- To znajdziemy, Sammy. A dziś w nocy będziesz spał dobrze.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Bo nie będą ci się śniły pogryzione, na wpół zjedzone trupy ze stopionymi gałkami ocznymi.

- Dean, przestałbyś już! – ofuknął go młodszy brat; Dean uśmiechnął się tylko zawadiacko.

- Zgłodniałem – dorzucił po chwili. - Ty też?

W odpowiedzi Sam tylko jęknął przeciągle.

***

Sam siedział przed ekranem swojego laptopa, przeglądając archiwum miejscowej gazety.

- Gdzie mamy szampon? – Z łazienki dobiegł go głos brata.

- Chyba już nie mamy – mruknął, wystukując w wyszukiwarce „pogryzione zwłoki" i czekając na pojawienie się wyników. Dean tymczasem owinięty jedynie ręcznikiem wyszedł z łazienki i sięgnął pod łóżko po swój plecak.

- Nie mamy już szamponu – rzucił Sam poirytowanym tonem. – Trzeba kupić.

Dean posłał mu złe spojrzenie i już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- _Housekeeperka_ z zapasem szamponu? – Dean uniósł brew, jednocześnie sięgając po leżącą na łóżku broń i chowając ją za plecami.

Młodszy Winchester podszedł do drzwi i delikatnie je uchylił.

- Cześć. – W progu stała dziewczyna, która wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to agentka FBI z kostnicy! Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią zdziwiony i przerażony zarazem; nieznajoma także wyglądała na nieco zbitą z tropu.

Gdzieś za jego plecami Dean drgnął zniecierpliwiony, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Sam postanowił grać na zwłokę; zmierzył dziewczynę uważnym wzrokiem. Bez garsonki wyglądała na dużo młodszą, nie miała też okularów i koku. Właściwie poznał ją po uśmiechu i kolorze włosów.

- Cześć – odpowiedział w końcu; wiedział, że też go rozpoznała. Z pewnym zażenowaniem pomyślał, że może dostrzegła jego „zadzwoń do mnie" na odchodnym.

- Jedyny kontakt w moim pokoju jest rozwalony – powiedziała, poprawiając biały laptop pod pachą – a muszę podładować baterię.

- Tak, jasne... – Sam może nieco zbyt szybko przepuścił ją do środka; postanowił jednak grać w jej grę „ja nie znam ciebie, a ty mnie". Spanikowany myślał, czy to aby na pewno przypadek, że zatrzymali się w jednym motelu.

Dziewczyna przestąpiła próg, stając oko w oko z półnagim Deanem. Ten stał jak wmurowany. Sam posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Gdzie jest kontakt? – Rozejrzała się po pokoju, jakby nie zauważyła różowego ręcznika, którym owinięty był Dean.

- Tutaj. – Sam przesunął nogą torbę i zamknął swojego laptopa. - Możesz usiąść przy stole.

- Dzięki. – Położyła notebooka i od razu podłączyła go do prądu, włączając szybkim ruchem prawej dłoni w czarnej rękawiczce bez palców.

- Dean, kąpiel na ciebie czeka. – Sam niemal wepchnął brata z powrotem do łazienki, i ignorując jego pytające spojrzenie, zamknął drzwi.

Ostrożnie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami, usiadł na łóżku naprzeciwko dziewczyny zatopionej w lekturze czegoś na ekranie komputera. W końcu położył dłonie płasko na kolanach i wbił spojrzenie w twarz nieznajomej. Naprawdę była agentką? Szczerze w to wątpił. Nagle podniosła oczy i ich spojrzenia spotkały się na sekundę.

- Masz drukarkę? – zapytała, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na monitor.

- Nie... Niestety nie. – Siedział ze spojrzeniem wbitym w podłogę.

W jego głowie pojawiło się mnóstwo pytań. Najważniejsze brzmiało: czy dziewczyna była łowcą tak, jak oni? Wiedział, że nie może od tak zapytać. A może jednak była z FBI? Więc ile musiała mieć lat?...

- Pójdę po moją. – Jej głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia; kiwnął głową i nie spuścił dziewczyny z oka aż ta wyszła, przymykając za sobą drzwi.

Zerwał się z łóżka i podbiegł do komputera. Na pasku zadań dostrzegł kilka otwartych stron internetowych. Jedną z nich była strona miejscowej gazety. Jego uwagę przykuła jednak tapeta będąca zdjęciem uśmiechniętego młodego mężczyzny z pentagramem na szyi.

Słysząc kroki na zewnątrz, odskoczył błyskawicznie od laptopa, stając ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach ramionami na środku pokoju. Dziewczyna wniosła pod pachą niewielką drukarkę i plik czystych kartek; Sam uśmiechnął się do niej nieśmiało.

- Łap – powiedziała nagle, rzucając czymś w jego stronę; refleks Sama zadziałał bez zarzutu i stał teraz z butelką szamponu w ręce.

Zdumiony spojrzał na nieznajomą, ale ta zajęta była drukowaniem jakichś stron.

- Dzięki – wydukał tylko, przekładając buteleczkę z ręki do ręki. Znowu spojrzał na notebooka dziewczyny, dostrzegając błyszczące logo i tym razem poświęcając więcej uwagi urządzeniu.

- Niemożliwe – powiedział w końcu zdumiony, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Czy to iMac New iStyle X9?

- Tak, wersja limitowana. – Uśmiechnęła się dumnie.

- Nie wiedziałem, że już wyszły...

- Bo nie wyszły – odparła tajemniczo.

„Kim jesteś?" cisnęło mu się na usta i gdy wziął oddech, żeby zapytać, drzwi od łazienki skrzypnęły. W progu stanął Dean owinięty białym ręcznikiem i oparł się o framugę w seksownej pozie. Dziewczyna na moment podniosła oczy, po czym wróciła do komputera, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. Sam spojrzał na brata, marszcząc brwi; Dean odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- Szampon dla ciebie. – Podszedł do niego i wcisnął mu buteleczkę w rękę.

Usłyszeli cichy trzask, jaki towarzyszy ostrożnemu zamknięciu laptopa. Odwrócili się.

- Dzięki za wszystko.

Dziewczyna złożyła kartki na stosik, po czym położyła na białym iMacu małą, płaską drukarkę, a całość wcisnęła pod ramię.

- Do usług – rzucił Dean z uśmiechem. – Zawsze i wszędzie.

- Na razie – rzuciła jeszcze w drzwiach, zatrzymując się. – Różowy był lepszy.

Wyszła.

Sam spojrzał na Deana. Ten wyglądał na wniebowziętego, ale kiedy kroki dziewczyny ucichły na zewnątrz, odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- Co to było? – zapytał starszy Winchester.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

- Ale to była ta agentka, prawda? Muszę przyznać, że w dżinsach też wyglądała nieźle.

- To była ta sama dziewczyna, ale dam sobie rękę uciąć, że nie jest wcale z FBI.

- Łowczyni?

- Nie wiem, przecież nie mogłem jej od tak zapytać!

- Ja bym zapytał.

- Jakbyś nie był zajęty paradowaniem w samym ręczniku! Moim w dodatku.

Dean wywrócił oczami.

- Masz szampon, więc skończ te swoje ablucje, bo musimy jeszcze dziś zajrzeć do kostnicy.

- A-co?...

- Nieważne, Dean. Pośpiesz się.

- Jasne – mruknął jego brat, znikając w łazience.

***

- Widziałeś tę twarz?

Sam spojrzał na Deana, który przechadzał się po pokoju.

- Powinieneś zapytać: „Jaką twarz?", Sammy. A wiesz, dlaczego? Po tam nie było żadnej twarzy!

- Dla ciebie to zabawne?

- Nie, ani trochę. – Dean uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, po czym szybko zmienił temat: - Czyli to nie jest coś, z czym spotkaliśmy się do tej pory?

- Niestety nie, ale... – Sam zawiesił głos – to nie pierwszy taki przypadek w okolicy. Już wcześniej znajdowano obgryzione trupy. Mam nawet pewną teorię. – Odwrócił laptopa tak, aby jego brat miał widok na ekran.

- Winogrona? – Starszy Winchester wpatrywał się w rysunek na monitorze.

- Nie, Dean. To „diabelskie pnącze", roślina, którą przywiózł z Brazylii podróżnik John Downey na początku XIX wieku. Podczas podróży do Ameryki dwóch członków załogi zaginęło w tajemniczych okolicznościach; kilka dni później znaleziono ich obgryzione truchła z nietkniętymi narządami wewnętrznymi. Okazało się, że roślina jest mięsożerna i postanowiono ją spalić, ale kapitan Downey przekonał swoich marynarzy, że jest warta mnóstwo pieniędzy i tak dotarła do naszego kraju w jednym kawałku. Tutaj wszystkie informacje się kończą. Możemy tylko podejrzewać, że roślinę kupił jakiś bogaty miłośnik flory i diabelskie pnącze przetrwało do dziś.

- Mięsożerne winogrona? – Dean uniósł brew. – A kwas?

- Może to sok tej rośliny?

- Czyli szukamy botanika w najbliższej okolicy.

- Zaczniemy od miejsca, gdzie znaleziono ciało.

***

Z latarkami w dłoniach ruszyli przez łąkę. Trawa była mokra od wieczornej rosy. Sam poczuł, że nogawki jego spodni robią ją nieprzyjemnie wilgotne. W końcu dotarli do rury ściekowej, oświetlając żółtą policyjną taśmę. Po kilku minutach przekonali się, że nic ciekawego nie znajdą.

- Warto by było przekonać się, skąd ta rura prowadzi aż tutaj – rzucił Dean. – Ale ja tam nie wejdę.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Sam ruszył wzdłuż rury, wspinając się na porośnięte trawą zbocze. – Chodź.

Po chwili weszli na górę łagodnego wzgórza, dostrzegając piękną posiadłość. Ruszyli wysypanym żwirem parkingiem, który oświetlała wysoka lampa. Willa była ogromna, otoczona bujnym ogrodem, więc zdawała się tonąć w zieleni. Do jej ściany przylegała szklarnia. W budynku paliło się światło tylko w oknie na parterze, zaś przed bramą stał samotny czarny hummer. Panowała cisza, którą mąciło jedynie cykanie świerszczy.

- Bogaty botanik – podsumował Dean, kiedy podeszli do mosiężnej bramy. – Co robimy?

Sam rozglądał się uważnie.

- Wchodzimy.

- Widzisz ten ogród? Może tam są te szatańskie pnącza albo rosiczki. Albo lwie paszcze.

- Lwie paszcze nie są mięsożerne, Dean. Tak się tylko nazywają.

Po chwili znaleźli się po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Ostrożnie ruszyli wzdłuż muru, kiedy nagle przed domem zapaliło się światło. Sam pociągnął brata za sobą w jakieś krzaki. Znieruchomieli, nasłuchując. Wyraźnie widzieli uchylające się drzwi i dwie osoby wychodzące na zewnątrz. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w progu, kobieta zaś zeszła po schodkach.

- Dobranoc, profesorze – powiedziała jeszcze; Sam od razu poznał ten głos.

- Dobranoc. – Drzwi zamknęły się.

Ich sąsiadka z hotelu tym razem miała na sobie zwiewną sukienkę w kolorach ziemi i brązowy sweter, jej włosy zaś splecione były w długi warkocz. Dziewczyna szybko przebyła odległość dzielącą ją od bramki i wyszła na parking. Otworzyła hummera i wsiadła do środka, wyciągając komórkę. Przekręciła kluczyk z telefonem przy uchu i wyjechała na drogę.

- Agentka, a teraz co? Hippiska? Studentka biologii? – mruknął Dean. – W sukience jej jednak najlepiej.

Tymczasem światło nad drzwiami wejściowymi zgasło. Po chwili także lampa na parterze została zgaszona. Zapanowały zupełne ciemności. Sam ostrożnie wyszedł z zarośli i podbiegł do ściany domu. Zajrzał przez okno do środka i znieruchomiał. Patrzył do wnętrza przepastnego salonu; na jego środku stał niewysoki, starszy mężczyzna, którego dziewczyna nazwała „profesorem", wyprostowany jak struna. Nie ruszał się. Sam patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Mężczyzna był nieruchomy jak marmurowy pomnik.

- Co widzisz? – zapytał szeptem Dean.

- Wrócimy tutaj jutro. – Sam ruszył ostrożnie w stronę bramy.

***


	2. Chapter 2

- Jean Grey? – Dean spojrzał na brata z niedowierzaniem; ten kiwnął głową. – Ta laska nie może się tak nazywać. Przecież Jean Grey to bohaterka _X-Menów_, telekinetyczka. Każdy to wie!

- Tak wpisała się w hotelową Księgę Gości. Każdy także wie, kim jest Jack Nicholson i jak się ma do Michaela Keatona – Bruce'a Wayne'a!

- Tak myślisz? Ta babka w kostnicy pewnie by nie wiedziała...

Wjechali na parking przy domu profesora Briana Hagensa, słynnego botanika i zaparkowali w miejscu, gdzie poprzedniego wieczoru stał hummer tajemniczej nieznajomej.

- Lubi komiksy. Jest łowcą. Mamy wiele wspólnego. – Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Wysiedli z auta i ruszyli w stronę drzwi. Młodszy Winchester nacisnął dzwonek.

- Nie ruszał się? – szepnął jeszcze Dean. – Zupełnie?

Usłyszeli szuranie za drzwiami i po chwili te się otworzyły. W progu stanął Hagens. Uderzył ich mocny, kwiatowy zapach.

- Profesor Hagens? – zapytał Sam; mężczyzna kiwnął głową. – Nazywam się Scott Summers, a to Logan Howlett. Jesteśmy z wydziału bioinżynierii University of Phoenix, czy możemy zająć panu chwilkę?

- Zapraszam – odparł; Sam wszedł pierwszy do środka i obejrzał się na Deana; ten uśmiechał się szeroko.

Poprowadził ich do salonu i wskazał kanapę.

- Jak mogę panom pomóc? – zapytał profesor, siadając na fotelu naprzeciwko nich.

Od kwiatowego zapachu Samowi aż zakręciło się w nosie i kichnął głośno.

- Mój kolega i ja – zaczął Dean, kiedy jego brat rzucił się na szukanie chusteczki po kieszeniach swojej bluzy – pracujemy nad artykułem o mięsożernych roślinach.

Mężczyzna drgnął, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Wiemy, że miał pan serię wykładów na ten temat. Chcielibyśmy zapytać, czy nie mam pan gdzieś swoich notatek z nich, bo w Internecie są tylko jakieś ochłapy. Bylibyśmy zobowiązani.

- Oczywiście, proszę dać mi chwilkę. – Hagens wstał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Dean spojrzał na Sama. Ten siedział z chusteczką przy nosie.

- Ten zapach... kręci mi się w głowie.

- Sprytnie – podsumował Dean i kiedy Hagens wrócił, niosąc jakiś segregator, powiedział: - Przepraszam, ale mój kolega musi zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

- Tym korytarzem trafi do ogrodu.

- Dziękuję. – Sam wstał i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Naprawdę kręciło mu się w głowie.

Po chwili znalazł się na zewnątrz. Uderzyło go, jak bardzo zaniedbany jest ogród, czego nie zauważył po ciemku. Kwiatowy zapach gdzieś zniknął. Chłopak podszedł do szklarni i zajrzał przez brudną szybę do środka. Dostrzegł zeschnięte na wiór rośliny. Rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu diabelskiego pnącza, ale nic interesującego nie znalazł. Wziął głęboki oddech i wrócił do środka. Z każdym krokiem w stronę salonu dławiący kwiatowy zapach był coraz mocniejszy. Sam zaczął oddychać przez usta. Wróciwszy do pomieszczenia, znalazł Deana z segregatorem rozłożonym na kolanach. Ten widząc go, odetchnął z ulgą.

- Dziękujemy bardzo – powiedział, wstając z segregatorem pod pachą. – Tego potrzebowaliśmy. Trafimy do drzwi.

- Dziękujemy, profesorze – dodał jeszcze Sam i wyszli.

Dopiero, kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, młodszy Winchester odetchnął głęboko.

- Widziałem szklarnię. Coś jest nie tak.

- Z nim? Zgadzam się. Co to za profesor, który nie wykorzysta okazji, żeby trochę poprzynudzać o swojej pracy? Cały czas milczał i dał mi te notatki. Swoje notatki.

- I ten zapach. W domu nie widziałem żadnych kwiatów...

- Ja też nie. Co robimy?

Wsiedli do Impali i Dean wyjechał na drogę, mijając taksówkę.

- Zwolnij – rzucił szybko Sam, oglądając się przez ramię.

Taskówka zatrzymała się przed bramą. Po chwili z domu wyszedł Hagens i wsiadł do samochodu. Kierowca odwrócił się do niego i po chwili ostrożnie wyjechał z parkingu, mijając ich auto.

- Jedź za nimi – powiedział Sam, wysiadając szybko. – Dzwoń, jakby co.

Dean kiwnął głową i ruszył drogą. Młodszy Winchester poczekał, aż oba auta znikną za zakrętem, po czym pobiegł w stronę willi. Przeskoczył ogrodzenie i podszedł do drzwi. Okazały się otwarte. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak. Wszedł do środka. Nie czuł zapach kwiatów; ruszył korytarzem. Nagle usłyszał chrzęst żwiru na zewnątrz. Przypadł do ściany i wyjrzał przez okno. Przy samej bramie zatrzymał się znajomy hummer, z którego tak, jak się spodziewał, wysiadła prześladująca ich dziewczyna. Zarzuciła na siebie czarny plecak, który wyglądał na dosyć ciężki i pobiegła w stronę domu. Przeskoczyła ogrodzenie z wprawą i po chwili drzwi wejściowe skrzypnęły. Sam wyjął broń. Niemal nie słyszał jej kroków. Po chwili zobaczył jej plecy, kiedy ruszyła w głąb domu. Wyszedł z kuchni z pistoletem gotowym do strzału. Znieruchomiała, choć nie miała prawa go usłyszeć.

- Odwróć się powoli – rozkazał; uniosła ręce do góry i cofnęła się o krok.

Odwróciła się bardzo szybko, wykopując mu z dłoni pistolet. Jej pięść w czarnej rękawiczce przemknęła tuż obok jego twarzy; cudem uniknął ciosu. Zablokował jej drugie uderzenie, po czym ruszył do ataku. Sparowała jego kopnięcie i sama uderzyła go kolanem w biodro, jednocześnie schylając się i podnosząc jego broń. Cofnął się do tyłu.

- Nie strzelaj. Jestem agentem FBI tak, jak ty.

Jej spojrzenie zmiękło; uśmiechnęła się, nadal w niego celując.

- Więc oboje nie jesteśmy Federalnymi – powiedziała, opuszczając powoli rękę.

- Jesteś łowcą? – zapytał wprost, patrząc na nią uważnie.

- Wolę nazywać się Rycerzem Światłości – odpowiedziała z całkiem poważną miną.

- Nazywam się Sam Winchester. – Przez chwilę czekał, jak zareaguje na jego nazwisko, ale dziewczyna tylko na niego patrzyła. – Ten w różowym ręczniku to mój brat, Dean.

- Jestem Mina van Helsing. – Dziewczyna oddała mu zabezpieczony pistolet i poprawiła plecak; Sam wpatrywał się w nią zdumiony.

- Zbieżność nazwisk z najsłynniejszym, legendarnym łowcą wampirów przypadkowa? – zapytał zabawnym tonem; tym razem dziewczyna jednak się nie uśmiechnęła.

- Nie, skądże. Jestem praprawnuczką Gabriela van Helsinga.

Sam otworzył szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.

- Więc dlaczego do tej pory o tobie nie słyszałem?

- My, van Helsingowie, nie potrzebujemy rozgłosu. Robimy to, co do nas należy i nie czekamy na podziękowania. Jesteśmy Rycerzami Światła, mamy swój kodeks.

- A Dracula? – Sam nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie zapytać.

- Też był prawdziwy. – Dziewczyna tym razem uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. – Był – dodała z naciskiem. – A teraz, wybacz, mam tutaj coś do zrobienia.

- Idę z tobą.

Uniosła brew.

- Z czym?

- Jak to: z czym?

- Jak masz zamiar zniszczyć pnącza?

- To była spontaniczna decyzja – przyznał z rumieńcem na twarzy. – Nie jestem przygotowany... To fakt.

- Masz szczęście, że mnie spotkałeś. Nie każdy nosi kanister benzyny w plecaku.

- Spalimy je? Dobry plan.

- Tylko takie powstają w mojej głowie – przyznała skromnie; uśmiechnął się.

- A masz zapałki? Bo ja nie palę.

- Mam coś lepszego.

- Zapalniczkę? – zapytał, unosząc brew i ruszając za dziewczyną w głąb domu.

Mina skręciła w bok i zatrzymała się przy drewnianych drzwiach. Położyła dłoń na lśniącym drewnie i przez chwilę stała tak w milczeniu.

- Musimy zejść do piwnicy. – Nacisnęła klamkę; zawiasy skrzypnęły głośno. Wyjęła z plecaka latarkę i oświetliła nią schody. – Trzymaj się blisko mnie.

Sam uśmiechnął się, ale nic nie powiedział. Zaczęli schodzić w dół.

- Wtedy w hotelu... – zaczął, ale szybko mu przerwała.

- To był czysty przypadek, że na was wpadłam. Zapamiętałam cię z kostnicy, bo kazałeś do siebie zadzwonić.

- Uch, nie sądziłem, że to zauważyłaś.

- Nic nie umknie mojej uwadze. A poza tym, wydaliście mi się za młodzi na „garnitury". Ja mogę przynajmniej dodać sobie lat makijażem i odpowiednią charakteryzacją...

- Nie da się zaprzeczyć – przyznał. – Wiedziałaś, że jesteśmy łowcami?

Schody skończyły się i znaleźli się w dużym pomieszczeniu z beczkami. Mina oświetliła ściany i zatrzymała blask latarki na wejściu w boczny korytarz. Ruszyli w jego stronę.

- Domyśliłam się.

- Więc dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś?

- A co niby miałam powiedzieć? „Cześć, jestem Mina. Zapolujemy razem na mięsożerną roślinkę z piekła rodem"?

- Czemu nie?

- Przede wszystkim dlatego, że poluję sama. Nie potrzebują, żeby ktoś wplątał mi się pod nogami i przeszkadzał w pracy.

Sam prychnął krótko. Zgrywała się czy mówiła serio?

- Od ilu lat polujesz? – zapytał, cały czas idąc za nią chłodnym korytarzem.

- Odkąd pamiętam. – Spojrzała na niego przez ramię. – Dlaczego pytasz?

- Bo ja też poluję, odkąd pamiętam.

- Jak to się zaczęło?

- To długa historia. Jej streszczenie to: „coś bardzo złego zabiło mi mamę".

- Rozumiem. Ja poluję, bo jestem van Helsingiem.

- Tylko dlatego?

- „Tylko"? – prychnęła. – Od pokoleń walczymy z Żyjącymi w Ciemnościach. To taka nasza misja, prywatna krucjata.

- Więc nikogo nie straciłaś?

- Nikogo.

- A ten chłopak, którego zdjęcie miałaś na pulpicie?

- Wiedziałam, że wykorzystasz okazję. To mój brat bliźniak, Jonathan. Żyje i ma się dobrze.

- A właściwie dlaczego van Helsingowie polują na „żyjących w ciemnościach"?

Mina nagle zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Benzyna zachlupotała w jej plecaku.

- Czujesz? – zapytała.

Pociągnął nosem.

- Nic a nic.

- No właśnie, a byłam pewna, że gdzieś tutaj będzie gniazdo. Korytarz się kończy.

- Wracamy? Może znajdziemy jeszcze jakieś przejście.

Odwróciła się do niego, podając mu latarkę, sama zaś ściągnęła plecak i wyjęła z niego jakąś grubą, mocno podniszczoną książkę. Przesunęła dłonią po oprawionej w skórę okładce i nabiła opuszkę palca na niewielki wystający kolec. Kropelka krwi spłynęła w dół. Mina otworzyła książkę i zaczęła ją kartkować. Przez chwilę coś czytała, po czym ją zatrzasnęła i schowała do plecaka.

- Wracamy. Już chyba wiem, gdzie iść.

- No, dobra. Prowadź.

- Ale i tak musimy czekać na Hagensa.

- Po co?

- To trup od dobrych kilku lat. Nie zauważyłeś?

- Zaraz, zaraz. – Zatrzymali się. – Jak to?...

- Ten zapach. – Wywróciła oczami. – To on. A raczej pnącze. Wyjadło go od środka!

Sam wpatrywał się w nią zdumiony.

- Mój prapradziadek już miał do czynienia z takim przypadkiem – rzuciła z wyższością.

- To znaczy, że Hagensem steruje... roślina?

- Tak, bardzo inteligentna roślina. Nie powinniśmy jej lekceważyć.

Weszli w inny korytarz. Szli dosyć długo, kiedy Mina nagle się zatrzymała.

- Czujesz?

Samowi aż zakręciło się w głowie.

- Oddychaj ustami. I nie patrz w górę.

Spojrzał. Cały sufit był zielony od pnączy. Wyglądały jak winogrona. Przełknął ślinę.

- Trzymaj się mnie. Musimy znaleźć korzeń.

Ruszył dalej za dziewczyną.

- Dlaczego nas nie atakują?

- Nie jesteśmy dla nich zagrożeniem. Na razie.

- A kiedy będziemy?

- Niedługo.

Niektóre pnącza wyciągały w ich stronę zielone gałązki. Sam oddychał z trudem.

- Jesteśmy chyba pod szklarnią. – Mina wyjęła benzynę z plecaka. – To jest korzeń.

Spojrzał nad jej ramieniem na gruby pień wrastający mocno w ścianę korytarza.

- Widzisz to okienko w suficie? – Powędrował za jej spojrzeniem i kiwnął głową. – Lepiej sprawdź, czy jest otwarte. Ja podleję roślinkę.

Odkręciła kanister i zaczęła polewać korzeń i grubsze pnącza. Sam otworzył okno i podciągnął się do góry. Znalazł się w szklarni. Po chwili wciągnął do siebie Minę. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Wreszcie zmięła w dłoni jakąś gazetę i cisnęła kulkę w okno. Ta w połowie drogi zapłonęła niczym kometa i po chwili diabelska roślina stanęła w ogniu. Towarzyszył temu przerażający pisk.

- Spadamy stąd! – wrzasnęła Mina.

Nagle z ziemi wystrzeliły zielone macki. Powietrze wypełnił dławiący dym.

Sam pobiegł między rzędami stolików z doniczkami. Mina była tuż za nim. Chwycił cegłę i cisnął ją w okno, ale bez skutku.

- Są pancerne! – krzyknęła. – Poszukaj wyjścia!

Szamocące się pnącza rozniosły ogień. Suche rośliny i drewniane stoły zajęły się niemal od razu. Szczelne okna sprawiły, że trudny było oddychać. Byli w pułapce.

Kiedy wrócił do Miny, ta zajęta była rysowaniem czegoś na szybie.

- Nie ma wyjścia!

- Zaraz będzie!

I wtedy za nimi rozległ się brzęk tłuczonej szyby. Obejrzeli się. Przeciwległą ścianę szklarni rozwalił hummer. Sam niewiele myśląc, chwycił Minę za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Przebiegli przez płomienie i znaleźli się na zewnątrz, niemal od razu wpadając na Deana.

- Sammy, w porządku?!

- Zbiornik paliwa, idioto! – Chwycił brata za ramię i odbiegli od samochodu.

Siła eksplozji rzuciła ich na ziemię. Po chwili Sam usiadł i spojrzał na dom Hagensa, który powoli dławiły płomienie. Mina podniosła się z ziemi obok niego.

- Moje auto – wyszeptała. – Moje auto...

- Dean, co ty tutaj robisz?

- Zgubiłem Hagensa, więc wróciłem. Widziałem was przez szyby. No i miałem dobry pomysł.

W jego głosie pobrzmiała duma. Spojrzał na dziewczynę.

- Moje auto – powtórzyła słabo. – Rozwaliłeś moje auto...

Dean wstał z ziemi, otrzepując spodnie.

- Rozwaliłeś. Moje. Auto – wysyczała i rzuciła się na chłopaka, powalając go na ziemię.

Ten zdumiony, po chwili miał rozwaloną wargę. Sam odciągnął Minę od brata.

- Hej, wariatko! – Starszy Winchester podniósł się z ziemi. – Uratowałem wam życie!

- Poradziłabym sobie, kretynie! – wrzasnęła; Sam przytrzymał ją mocniej.

- To tylko auto. – Dean wywrócił oczami.

- Więc czemu nie rozwaliłeś szyby swoim?! Co?! To było MOJE auto!

- Mina, uspokój się. – Sam puścił dziewczynę, ale znowu chwycił ją, kiedy zrobiła krok w stronę Deana. – Mina!

- Jasne – mruknęła, przeklinając pod nosem.

Nagle gdzieś za nimi zahamował samochód. Obejrzeli się. Z taksówki wypadł Hagens i z przeraźliwym wrzaskiem pobiegł do szklarni, żeby od razu zniknąć w płomieniach.

*******

- Był człowiekiem-rośliną?

- Nie, Dean. – Sam zapiął torbę. – Był rośliną w skórze człowieka.

- Nieźle.

Nagle do drzwi rozległo się głośne pukanie. Sam otworzył. Do pokoju wpadła Mina i cisnęła na łóżko niewielką, białą torbę.

- Jeden T-shirt, dwie pary dżinsów, trzy pary majtek, skarpetki raz, jeden stanik, kosmetyczka, laptop, ładowarka, drukarka, pamiętnik prapradziadka, iPod bez ładowarki, jeden czek, identyfikator FBI, prawo jazdy – wymieniła na jednym oddechu. – To wszystko, co mam, bo twój durny brat rozwalił moje auto!

- Chyba ustaliliśmy, że zrobił to, żeby nas ratować. – Sam spojrzał łagodnie na dziewczynę.

- Właśnie – poparł go Dean.

Przeklęła.

- Dobra – powiedziała w końcu, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Jadę z wami dopóki nie dostanę od mamy nowego hummera.

- O, nie. Nie zbliżysz się do mojej Impali! – rzucił szybko Dean. – Sammy!

- Powinniśmy ją wziąć, Dean.

- Powinniście mnie wziąć, Dean – powiedziała słodkim głosem.

- Będę tego żałować – mruknął starszy Winchester pod nosem. – Jedziesz z tyłu.

Wzięła torbę i wyszła, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Bracia ruszyli za nią.

**KONIEC**


End file.
